Petites histoires
by Europe-Chan13
Summary: En fait, j'suis à cour d'inspi, du coup une amie m'a donné un défi, et j'me suis inspiré de quelque chose de particulier... Pas sûr que vous reconnaissiez :'). C'est plusieurs histoires, si on peu appeler ça comme ça, différentes.


L'automne était revenu, ramenant avec elle les peines de ses anciens amours. De son ancien amour. Il soupira, il l'a connaissait bien la saison. Ouais. C'est vrai, il s'était pris une beigne, mais on s'en prend tous. On pleure, on rit, on saigne. Il l'a connaissait aussi, la chanson. Posé sur le bord de la berge comme une barque en bois qui se noyait, il se rappelait, qu'il lui faisait du bien. Il sourit. Ce soir, le monde pourrait bien l'attendre, car il resterait certainement là, simplement. Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait, comme il contemplait la lune, en lui disant tout bas « Je me sens tout étourdi. » et il poursuivait devant son regard intrigué. « De te voir, là, le cœur dans la brume, et plus vraiment là, quand le ciel s'assombrit. » Il n'avait jamais réellement comprit le sens de ces mots, et il s'en fichait, car ils étaient beaux… Oui, quand venait la saison de l'automne, tout lui rappelait qu'il l'aimait encore… Alors il laissait son amour vagabondé durant cette seule et unique saison, ainsi que ses remords, qu'avait-il d'autre de toute façon ? Il sourit. Il l'imaginait, l'été, se parait d'un short et d'un marcel gris, causant autour de lui bien des dégâts. Et la fatalité le frappa de pleins fouet, c'est vrai qu'il n'allait pas rester là à l'attendre, mais, quand l'été s'en allait, lui, il se souvenait… Comme lui aussi contemplait la lune, en lui disant tout bas « Moi je n'ai qu'une envie… Revenir voir si la lagune est encore là, ou si tout est fini. » Car hélas, quand venait la saison de l'automne, tout lui rappelait qu'il l'aimait encore, alors il s'abandonné dans les dentelles de cette triste saison… Et il se laissait déborder, pour ne plus voir qu'il l'aimait. Et il pleurait, il riait, il saignait, sur ses amours… Sur son amour ancien. La saison de l'automne, la saison qui lui rappelait tout… Qui faisait remonter ses souvenirs, et son amour. Elle lui rappelait avec hargne à quel point il l'aimait, et c'était rageant… Car il ne reviendrait pas… Alors il culpabilisait de l'avoir laissé s'en allait… Son bel amour….

…

Sur l'eau, il se souvenait l'avoir vu marchait, il l'avait même vu dansait pour chasser tous les nuages, et ça n'avait pas de prix… A l'eau, leurs cœurs étaient tombés, et sur la terre inondée, il l'avait vu. Il avait vu l'espoir, sans rivage. Et il souhaitait qu'il se souvienne, qu'il se souvienne quand la mer était montée et du chant si lancinant de la marée… Il voulait qu'il lui dise que la mer allait se retirer, et qu'ils verraient les païens prier. Il entendait l'orage s'éloignait d'ici, il avait gardait son secret à l'abri, et il voulait qu'il se souvienne qu'ils courraient sous la pluie. Il avait gardait son amour à l'abri. Il regarda le ciel et pensa que là-haut, les anciens étaient restaient, qu'ils avaient même chantaient pour chasser tous les présages…

Dans l'eau, partout il avait cherchait, et quand le fleuve avait parlait, l'espoir avait son visage. Et il priait. Il priait pour qu'il se souvienne lorsque la mer était monté, et le chant si lancinant de la marée. Il l'avait gardé, lorsque l'orage s'était éloigné, il avait gardé son secret à l'abri. Et lui avait gardé son amour à l'abri, lorsqu'ils avaient courus sous la pluie… Et ce jour-là, les enfants de Louisiana s'étaient mis à l'abri alors que ceux de Katrina leurs avaient enfin sourit. Il l'entendait, de plus en plus loin, l'orage qui s'éloignait d'ici… Il l'attendait encore, son magnifique oiseau aux plumes noires… Et il souhaitait de tout son corps, qu'il se souvienne lorsqu'il l'avait serrait sous la pluie…

Il les entendait chanter, les anciens. Il voyait les enfants jouaient, les gens autour de lui dansaient et il entendait les machines non avancés, du fond de la rue, il entendait la vie raisonnait, alors qu'il l'attendait. Et il viendrait. Et ils s'embrasseraient, sous la pluie glacée. Parce que c'était Levi. Et qu'il était Eren. Et surtout, cars ils s'aimaient…

…

Les yeux dans le vide, il le regardait passer, et lui, dans le creux de ses rides, il avait trébuchait… Ça lui faisait mal au bide de voir sa belle gueule cassée comme une étoile livide, à deux doigts de tomber… Il tirait sur un mégot, qu'il avait déjà cent fois rallumé quand il lui tendait la main. A travers la fumée. Il était si beau, comme une poupée, une poupée que les anges avaient oubliaient d'emmené avec eux.

Et si les gens l'avaient un peu regardait, peut-être que l'hiver ne l'aurait pas brisé… Un pied dans le vide, son esprit avait déménagé, entre deux larmes salées. Y avait comme un goût acide qui hantait ses baisés, et il disait qu'il était lucide, et qu'il ne se caserait plus jamais. Puis il tirait sur son mégot, cent fois rallumé, lorsque je lui tendais la main. A travers la fumée. Il refusait son aide. Et pourtant, il était aussi beau qu'une poupée de porcelaine que les anges auraient oubliés. Il était sûr, pourtant, que si on l'avait un peu remarqué, peut-être que l'hiver ne l'aurait pas brisé. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de garder son cœur au chaud, en attendant le retour du soleil, il veillerait sur lui. Car il était beau, aussi beau qu'une poupée que les anges auraient oubliés. Une larme coula le long de sa joue… Il aurait dû un peu plus le regarder, et peut-être… Oui peut-être que l'hiver ne l'aurait pas brisé…

…

« _Entends-tu toi aussi le chant des cœurs ? Ils disent que ça se termine bien, n'aies pas peur. _

_Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas t'épousé alors ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas._

_Car loin de moi l'idée, d'une femme sur chaque quai, alors ne t'en fais pas non plus._

_Je regarde l'étoile du nord, seul comme un chercheur d'or._

_Je regarde vers l'est, le soleil se lève quand tu dors._

_J'oublie peu à peu ton corps, y a que la solitude à bord. Mais le vent me pousse encore._

_Laisse-moi m'en allé, je te promets de revenir vers nos années, où je te disais qu'un jour j'allais t'emmenais et te faire l'amour la vie entière._

_Crois-moi, et laisse-moi m'en allé._

_Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas t'enlacé, alors encore une fois, ne t'en fais pas._

_Car loin de toi je sais que la chance et la joie m'ignore, donc ne t'en fais pas mon cœur._

_Je deviens fou je perds le nord, seul comme un chercheur d'or._

_J'ai la tête à l'ouest. La lune se couche quand tu dors._

_N'oublie surtout pas mon corps, y a que la solitude à bord, mais le vent me pousse encore…. _

_Regarde la mer, et si le vent se lève, c'est que je serais là. Bientôt._

_Faut garder espoir. L'absence est un rêve. D'où je reviens bientôt._

_Je te promets de revenir te faire l'amour._

_Je te promets de revenir vers la jetée._

_Crois-moi, je reviendrais te faire l'amour._

_Ps : I love you. _

_ L. »_

Eren serra la lettre contre son cœur et sourit.

…

Voilà Laura, tu m'as dit d'écrire sinon t'écrivais plus, j'l'ai fait, soit contente, c'est de la bonne bouse de cochon qui a bouffé trop d'œufs dur…. Bref :')


End file.
